1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package for ink cartridges used in, for example, ink-jet printers, and a method for manufacturing such as package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink cartridges used in ink-jet printers are packaged at the end of the manufacturing process. Generally, ink cartridges are vacuum-packed in a series of packaging bags. The packaging bags include an ink-cartridge package. Each packaging bag sticks to the ink cartridge contained therein.
However, because the conventional packaging bag sticks to the outer surface of the ink cartridge, external vibration easily propagates to the ink cartridge. For example, if the ink-cartridge package is dropped or moved violently during shipping or transportation, the ink cartridges that are packed in the package are likely to crack or break, and the packaging bag itself may tear.
In order to protect the ink cartridge and the packaging bag from an impact, a shock absorbing material is inserted between the ink cartridge and the packaging bag. However, inserting the shock absorbing material creates extra costs and steps, which increases the manufacturing cost as a whole.